All I Need
by Nicovera
Summary: Quatre stumbles into Duo's apartment, looking for a place to stay for the night. Duo offers Quatre the couch to crash on, but ends up getting more than what he bargained for. Heavy 2x4.


A/N: This is a short one-shot I wanted to write, but as it's nearly 4 AM I can't finish it tonight. But I'm sharing what I've got so far to motivate me to finish it soon.

WARNING: Explicit sexual content to come. Slight mention of 3x4, heavy 2x4. Sorry it's short, but I will finish it soon! Enjoy. x

* * *

I_ should've said no._

_The pleading look in your eyes, the desperate tone of your voice, the potent stench of alcohol in your breath… I should have realized things would play out this way. I should have known better. _

_I could've given you a reason to say no, God knows you'd have believed any piss poor excuse I'd have thrown at you. You're so damn gullible._

_But I just couldn't bring myself to say no to you._

_I never could._

* * *

"Duo, please."

Duo sighed and averted the blonde boy's eyes. "I dunno, Quatre…"

"I need a place to stay… Just this night."

Another sigh escaped the braided pilot's lips. Though Quatre was trying to speak very clearly, Duo picked up the slight slurring of speech that indicated Quatre had had a fair amount to drink. If that wasn't enough of a red flag, Quatre's eyes were glazed and red, and Duo could only assume the young boy had been crying.

"Please."

The pleading tone of Quatre's voice broke what little resistance Duo had left. With a curt "fine", he stepped back and held the door to his apartment open, motioning for Quatre to enter.

"Thank you, Duo."

"Yeah, whatever." He closed the door behind them and gestured to the couch. "The couch pulls out into a bed. It's not the world's best, but it beats the floor. Blankets and pillows are in the hall closet."

Quatre turned to Duo, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into an appreciative smile. "It's fine, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. G'nite, Quatre."

"Good night."

Duo quickly made his way to his room, gently closing the door behind him. He could tell Quatre was gravely upset about something, and comforting people wasn't exactly his forte. He tried his best to avoid such situations altogether.

_Eh, Quatre's a strong kid. He can handle it_, he thought to himself. Closing the lights, he slipped back into bed. He listened as Quatre rustled around, fixing up the couch bed, and it wasn't long before silence befell the apartment.

But the silence was short-lived.

It was only a few minutes later when Duo's ears picked up muffled sounds coming from the living room. A gut feeling in his stomach made him try to ignore the sounds, for he knew what would follow if he acknowledged them.

But when Quatre chocked out a rather audible sob, Duo knew he couldn't avoid the situation any longer.

Gritting his teeth, he clambered to his feet. He hated trying to comfort people, mostly because he felt completely and utterly useless at it, but this time he had no choice.

He made his way over to the living room, not surprised to find Quatre curled in a ball, trying to cry quietly into the pillows. With a small sigh, Duo sat on the other side of the couch and gently rested a hand on Quatre's shaking shoulder.

"Quatre, bud, what's goin' on?"

Quatre jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide on a tear-stricken face. "Oh, Duo, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear this, to see me like this, I-I'm sorry, I'll stop, I-"

"Quatre, shh." Duo reached both hands up to Quatre's shoulder, giving them a gentle but reassuring squeeze. "It's alright."

Quatre fell quiet, though his body continued to tremble. Duo couldn't help but pity the poor boy.

"So… You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

Quatre sniffled and shook his head. "No, it's okay, I shouldn't impose on you, you don't need to be bothered."

Duo smiled apologetically. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanna listen. You can talk to me, I mean, y'know, if you want."

"Thanks, Duo, but it's okay. I don't think, I mean, he..." Quatre faltered for a moment, but quickly regained himself. With a small smile, he added, "It's nothing."

Duo arched an eyebrow at the mention of another person. His mouth fell slightly agape as the realization dawned on him.

"You and Trowa had a fight, didn't you?"

Quatre recoiled as if hit by a physical blow. A fresh wave of tears began to spill out of the blond boy's eyes, cascading down his face in silent waterfall.

"Oh, Quatre…" Instinctively Duo reached forward and gently placed his arms around the boy's fragile form, pulling him into his embrace. "It's okay, shh. It's alright, I've got ya."

Quatre's body shook against Duo's chest as he held the boy to him. Not knowing what else to do, he gently stroked the boy's hair.

"S'okay, Quatre, don't cry."

Quatre quieted himself, allowing Duo to soothe him. After a few moments, he slowly brought his head back and looked up at Duo, and their gazes locked together. It was at that moment that Duo noticed something beneath the veil of tears, a concoction of emotions swirling in the depths of Quatre's sea-green eyes.

"Duo…"

_Oh shit, shit shit shit! _Duo's inner voice whined as he realized what Quatre was about to do, but his body was frozen, held captive by Quatre's gaze. The blond boy slowly leaned forward and, before Duo could protest, pressed his lips gently against Duo's.

Finding his muscles had reconnected to his brain, Duo drew back, breaking the soft kiss. A puzzled expression played across his face.

"Look, Quatre," Duo explained slowly. "I get you're in a bad place 'n all, but I… I mean, I don't… Y'know."

Quatre looked up at Duo, the veil of tears having dissipated to show the clear desperation and lust in his eyes. "Duo, please… I need comfort… I need you."

"What-" Duo began, but his words were cut off as Quatre moved on top of Duo, pushing his back against the couch. He leaned in and closed his mouth over Duo's, his movements growing more aggressive.

_Oh, fuck._


End file.
